


Toddlers

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Team as Family, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're all family."  It's a lesson that everyone needs to re-learn at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddlers

Kakashi loved Saturday mornings. It was the only time during the week that he had entirely to himself, and he jealousy guarded it; hoarded it, even. The Hokage was never really allowed a day off, but early in his tenure of office he had made it clear to his staff that scheduling anything – meeting, ceremony, the mission desk, or any sort of appointment – before two in the afternoon on Saturdays would ensure they'd be looking for new employment.

He always enjoyed Saturday mornings, but this one was extra special. It was their first Saturday in their new home.

Well, not new, exactly. The house had been a part of the Hatake clan holdings for generations, but Kakashi had avoided the place ever since his father's suicide. But once the children were born he had hired virtually every carpenter and handyman within a one hundred mile radius of Konoha to repair the place and make it livable again, even co-opting Yamato's services whenever he was available to build a completely new wing (which was to be occupied by Naruto and Sasuke) on the place. Three years later everything was finished and during the past week, while he had been away at a summit meeting with the Mizukage and Naruto and Sasuke off on a mission, Iruka had arranged everything and gotten them all moved in, bags, baggage, kids, and all.

He grinned to himself. Iruka. Now there was another reason to enjoy Saturday mornings. He could feel his husband's warmth in the bed beside him, a warmth that he always reveled in. When Iruka's sleep was content, even peaceful, that warmth radiated off of him and filled the entire room. If his sleep was restless and disturbed it stayed close to his body, a tight oval from his head to his toes. Kakashi always suspected that it was an extension of Iruka's unique chakra; a peculiarity of his power to effect the emotions of people around him. It certainly had an effect on him; there were few things in his life more relaxing than time spent soaking up Iruka's presence.

He rolled over so that he could study his bed mate, moving carefully so as not to disturb the still-sleeping Iruka. Even in the dull, gray light of early morning his warm, honeyed skin was a stark contrast to the pale blue bed sheets. Bed sheets that slipped a little further down his back as he shifted slightly, making Kakashi smile. He had let his hair grow longer in the last couple of years and it now touched the lower edge of each shoulder blade. At the moment, though, it was spread around his head like a dark curtain, covering the sliver of his face that was visible. Kakashi reached out and smoothed the silky strands back, lightly stroking the other man's cheek, and was rewarded with a sleepy sigh.

Then, unable to resist, he trailed one hand down the curve of Iruka's back, fingers dipping into the well of his spine. The sleepy sigh changed to a moan that increased in volume when Kakashi's hand slid under the sheet to stroke his husband's ass. Then his head turned on the pillow and one eye flickered open, revealing the warm, velvety brown pool that Kakashi loved to lose himself in.

“Good morning,” Kakashi whispered.

Iruka simply smiled in response and slid closer, that eye drifting closed again with a pleased sigh as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, adjusting Iruka's body against his so that they lay face to face. Their lips met in a soft, almost delicate, kiss.

“I love Saturday mornings,” Iruka finally spoke when the kiss ended, his voice still husky from sleep.

Kakashi simply hummed in response, pressing his lips to Iruka's throat in exactly the right spot. He smiled against that warm skin when Iruka sucked in a shaky breath and shifted his hips, pressing closer to Kakashi. The smile widened to a grin when he felt strong fingers slipping through his hair. “What else do you love?” he playfully growled, sliding a hand down the expanse of his husband's chest.

“You,” Iruka replied, kissing Kakashi's temple. “This. AH!” His voice rose as Kakashi's fingers dipped below the waistband of the sweatpants he had slept in, barely brushing the hard flesh he found there. “That,” Iruka groaned. “Definitely that.” His fingers tightened in Kakashi's hair, pulling his face closer. “And -”

Whatever else he was going to say was rudely interrupted by a crash, a bang, and a wailing cry. “Umi-kun!” could distinctly be heard within that cry.

Kakashi reluctantly removed his hand from Iruka's erection and held the other man close for a long moment. Then, with a last press of hips against hips and a kiss to the corner of his husband's mouth he slid from their bed. “I've got this.”

Iruka flopped over onto his back, one arm pressed over his eyes. “You'd better. I've been dealing with them by myself all week.” His face was creased in a soft smile, though, belying his disgruntled words.

Kakashi grunted as he slid open the bedroom door. With one last, lingering glance at the warm bed, and the warmer man occupying it, he turned and went out to face whatever fight had erupted between their children. Despite knowing that the two of them were likely to be at each other's throats he was looking forward to it after a week away. He had arrived home the previous night after the pair of them were asleep.

He came around a corner of the corridor and saw the house's central courtyard open up in front of him, and his son and daughter standing just under one of the arches, bodies tense and faces tear-streaked. “Now, now, what brought all of this on?” he called out.

He barely heard the shriek of “Kashi-papa!!” before his arms were full of his daughter, her grip all but strangling him as she squirmed against his chest, trying to burrow closer. Then arms were clasping one of his legs tightly, and he dropped a hand down to his son's head. He stood there for a moment, just enjoying the presence of the children, before remembering that he was supposed to be resolving a dispute.

He moved to the edge of the courtyard so that he could take a seat on one of the benches placed there. He set Suzuran down first and wasn't surprised when she tried to clamber into his lap. He held her off though, wanting to see her face as he talked to them. “So, who's going first?” he asked, not at all surprised when neither of them would meet his eyes. He took hold of his daughter's chin. “Suzu? You were the one doing the shouting.”

Tears immediately welled in her eyes and Kakashi had to stop himself from simply hugging her. Her pale blonde hair may have been a strong legacy from her mother, but her deep brown eyes were pure Iruka, and the little minx knew the effect that had on him. He adopted his sternest, Rokudaime Hokage-inspired face. “I'm waiting,” he said.

She took a deep breath. “Umi-kun,” she began, struggling to talk as she started sobbing again. “Umi. . . Oba and Oji,” she managed to choke out, and Kakashi knew immediately what the problem was. There were only two people in all of Konoha that she called Aunt and Uncle. He looked at his son, one eyebrow raised.

“Umino?” he asked. The boy just shook his head, making his pewter hair flop into his face before burying his head against his father's shoulder. That was a sure sign that he regretted whatever he had said to upset his sister, but there was only one thing it could have been.

Sakura was pregnant with hers and Lee's first child, and Umino had been showing signs of a certain amount of jealousy with regard to his mother. There had already been one fight when he had said he wasn't sharing _his_ new baby brother or sister with Suzuran. Kakashi sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. The problem was only bound to get worse the closer Sakura got to giving birth, so it was time to nip this in the bud.

He slid off the bench and turned to kneel in front of it so both Umino and Suzuran could see him. When he was certain he had their attention he asked “Do you both know what being the Hokage means?” They nodded. “What does it mean?” he asked.

Umino glanced at his sister. “Father,” he answered in a whisper. “Ev'yone's father.”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes, the Hokage is like everyone's father. All of Konoha.” He smiled as he looked at Suzuran. “And who is the Hokage?” She pointed at him and giggled when he poked her stomach. “Exactly! So that makes me everybody's father, and everybody your brothers and sisters.” He made sure he was looking at Umino before he spoke again. “Everybody, no matter who their mothers and fathers are. Right?” He waited until the pair of them nodded before hugging them. “We're all family,” he whispered, kissing first the gray, then the blonde head.

From where he was watching in the shadow of the corridor Iruka felt tears sting his eyes. Then he started as a soft voice spoke next to him. “He's right, you know. We are all family. I have a bad habit of forgetting that at times.”

“Sasuke!” Iruka exclaimed in a whisper. He turned and looked at the younger man, who was still wearing his dirty and disheveled uniform, tiredness all but oozing from every part of his body. “Did you just get back from your mission?” Iruka asked, eyes narrowing as he quickly scanned his companion for any signs of injury.

Sasuke nodded. “Just,” he repeated. “Naruto went to turn in our report but he'll be home before too long.”

Iruka didn't fail to notice the quick smile that crossed Sasuke's normally expressionless face as he said the word 'home'. “Well, that gives me time to get a home-cooked breakfast ready for when he does arrive,” he said with a grin before stepping into the sunlight that was growing in the courtyard, Sasuke right behind him. “Okay, show of hands,” he called out as the three-way embrace of Kakashi, Suzuran and Umino broke apart. “Who wants pancakes?”


End file.
